


雪人

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 焉栩嘉说：之光，我们好像两个化了一半的雪人。浴室play/现实背景
Relationships: 之焉
Kudos: 6





	雪人

Do you want to build a snowman？  


焉栩嘉听到这个问题时笑了一下。他握着蓬松的雪面对夏之光：你发什么神经啊？夏之光举着 gopro 冲他笑，在雪的反射下他们俩的脸白得近乎透明。早录完早安心嘛，夏之光走过去扶他，两人在雪地上缓慢移动，焉栩嘉鼻尖被冻得通红，小口小口呼气。  


夏之光说：你是不是没⻅过这么大的雪？  
噗，夏之光脚底一滑摔在地上。焉栩嘉跑过来几下把他的胳膊埋进雪里。我老家是山东的， 山东。焉栩嘉蹲在夏之光边上狂笑：你嘉哥可是北方人。  


在外面闹了半天，这期 vlog 素材凑了七七八八，出镜人员有玩雪爱好者焉栩嘉，在⻔口自拍八百张的翟潇闻，窝在沙发不肯出⻔挨冻的周震南，还有被张颜⻬强行抱出⻔的七哥。身上的雪没抖干净，一进⻔暖气就把几个人烘得湿淋淋滴答水。  


焉栩嘉说：之光，我们好像两个化了一半的雪人。

夏之光在给他放热水，浴室里蒸腾的热气糊在镜子上，他背对着焉栩嘉，看不清他的表情， 只能从镜子里看到一个隐约的轮廓。焉栩嘉脱衣服的时候还犹豫了一下，夏之光倒是几下剥光自己躺进浴缸。水面涨起来，两个一米八多的人到底还是有点挤。焉栩嘉抱着腿坐起身， 手搭在膝盖上，脑袋搁在自己手背。他身上常年不晒太阳，皮肤白且滑，夏之光时常疑心他是香草布丁成了精，明明跳舞跳得也不少，训练也没划水，增肌却比别人都难。  
夏之光挤了沐浴露搓成泡泡，往焉栩嘉腿上糊。焉栩嘉好像快睡着了，他挡了一下夏之光的手：哎，之光，我自己来。  


水面上飘着一团团泡沫，好像在天空游荡的闲云。焉栩嘉已经躺进夏之光怀里，他的手啪一下拍在水面上，几朵泡泡云就被他的击打溅起，纷纷落在他和夏之光头顶。夏之光张着嘴不小心吃进去一点，脸都皱成了苦瓜。焉栩嘉转过去看他：刚刚像不像下雪？  
夏之光有点无奈地看着他：挺像的，就是这雪不太好吃。  
焉栩嘉凑近一点，夏之光背靠着浴缸边，胳膊架在浴缸沿上，防止两人一起摔死在浴缸里。焉栩嘉的声音轻轻地飘过来：那尝尝我？  


他搂着脖子吻上来，水已经有点凉了，但两人身上都烫得要死，才管不了这么多。焉栩嘉滑溜溜地像条⻥，夏之光费了老大的劲才单手抱住他。舌头搅动的声音很催情，焉栩嘉耳朵浮出红色，肩膀上还沾着泡沫，身体在灯光下闪出点珍珠般的光泽来。夏之光卡着点寸劲儿让两人不要在浴缸里滑来滑去，偏偏焉栩嘉还要捣乱，小猫一样在他心上挠。他干脆抱住焉栩嘉不动了。  
焉栩嘉仰起头看他，湿润的嘴唇抿着，睫毛也是湿的，夏之光说：你想要就自己来。  


好吧，焉栩嘉一向很好商量，他曲着腿跪坐下来，浴缸里的水被这个大动作晃得洒出了些。他去寻夏之光滚烫的那根，自己随便扩了几下就往下坐，疼得嘶嘶地喘气，塌了腰要去抱夏之光的脖子。夏之光由着他抱，伸手在他腰上摸了一把，来，自己动动。焉栩嘉就咬着舌尖慢慢直起腰，前后轻轻晃了几下，胸口起伏得急，眼皮耷拉着，明明还没怎么做却看起来乱糟糟的。水已经很凉，夏之光怕他明天感冒，凑到耳边说：要不还是去床上吧。

焉栩嘉还在懵，整个人已经被夏之光从水里捞出来裹住。后面啵一声，整个身体空空荡荡的感觉并不好。但他还没来得及抗议，就被夏之光压到床上，从后面狠狠顶了进去。  
他哭都哭不出来。刚刚骑乘费了很多体力，这会儿整个腿肚子都在打颤，他身上没擦干的水在暖气很足的室内蒸出薄薄一层水雾，混着汗水和眼泪一起往下流。床上湿哒哒一个人形印子，像是躺在雪地上画出的雪天使——夏之光热衷于此，躺在雪地上摆大字，手脚并用划拉出天使翅膀，还要拉着他一起。  
他记得自己当时攥了一团雪塞进夏之光脖子里，后来被夏之光追着打了半小时雪仗。想到这些，焉栩嘉笑起来，夏之光低下头亲吻他的侧脸：想到什么了这么开心。  


焉栩嘉嘟嘟囔囔地说想换个姿势，被夏之光对着敏感点顶了几下，先哆嗦着射了一次，整个人团在床上抖。夏之光也射进他身体里，躺下来把他的眼泪擦去，安抚地拍了几下背。 

焉栩嘉圆溜溜的眼睛里盛着很多泪，他把这些眼泪全抹到夏之光肩膀上，然后探头探脑地往窗外看：雪好像停了。  


夏之光扯过薄被给焉栩嘉盖上，起身拿吹⻛机把两人的头发吹干。焉栩嘉说先别吹，反正等会儿还要再洗一次澡。  


他拉着夏之光的手，让他跟自己一起躺下来：“先陪我看会儿雪。”


End file.
